


Take My Whole Life Too

by CrypticaMalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Songfic, They are so in love, so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 09:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17097719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticaMalec/pseuds/CrypticaMalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec slow dance and get emotional about how much they love each other. Yup. That's the plot.





	Take My Whole Life Too

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you'll enjoy this.  
> I really just needed some fluff in my life so here you go.
> 
> This is un-betad.  
> I also wrote this like 2am so...
> 
> *i was slightly drunk while writing this so please forgive me*

They were on the patio in the balcony, Magnus’ back against Alec’s chest. Alec was playing with Magnus’ hair, which he had let free from all the product and Alec loved how soft they felt.

 

It was long after midnight and millions of stars could be faintly seen in the sky. The New York’s lights and never stopping life didn’t provide the best view to the stars.

 

Before Magnus and Alec made a habit of going to the balcony, more especially to the patio, to relax after the day, it had been boring. It had just been an empty, gray space. But now, there was the patio, a small glass table and plants. Due to the fact that they spent there a lot of time.

 

There was soft music coming from inside their home and they were talking quietly amongst themselves, ignoring the world.

 

Alec sighed contently. If someone would’ve told him two years before that he would have this, he would’ve laughed in their face. He had prepared himself for a life without this kind of love. He had feared that he would lose everything important to him, if he would ever even try to reach for what he wanted.

 

But then a glittery warlock came striding in to his world, and he let himself hope. He decided to not live in a lie. And then he kissed the amazing man laying against his chest in front of every important person in his life, and… nothing bad happened. He hadn’t been deruned or thrown in to City of Bones.

 

No.

 

He was still here, but as a much better person. He wasn’t anymore the repressed person he once was. He was _happy_. He was the Head of the Institute, and had made more progress with the help of his family and friends between the Downworlders and Shadowhunters than anyone had before.

 

But most importantly, he had found love. He had found home. He had found _Magnus_.

 

And this was everyday life for him now. He couldn’t be more grateful for that. Magnus was truly the love of his life, and the feeling was all-consuming.

 

“What are you thinking so intently?” Magnus’ voice drew him from his musings.

 

Magnus had tilted his head to look at Alec and albeit having a small smile playing on his lips, he looked little bit worried. Alec smiled to him reassuringly and shook his head.

 

“Nothing. I just love you, that’s all.”

 

Magnus’ face immediately softened and he craned his neck to press their lips together. “I love you too, darling.”

 

Alec smiled to him lovingly and Magnus settled back down. They were in comfortable silence, listening to the music and city noises. Alec was still threading his fingers through Magnus hair and Magnus had his eyes closed.

 

The song ended and a new, familiar one began and suddenly, Magnus opened his eyes and sat up. Alec grunted in displeasure, wanting Magnus back. But then Magnus looked at him with such a hopeful expression that he couldn’t be mad.

 

“Alexander, dance with me? Please?”

 

And Alec was about to protest, when Magnus held a hand out for him to take and gave _the_ puppy-eyes. And really, who could say no to that.

 

Alec rolled his eyes fondly with no heat, “Fiiine. Just this once.”

 

Magnus smiled widely and got up. He held a hand to Alec once again and he took it. Magnus pulled him close and let go of Alec’s hand to drape his hands around Alec’s waist. Alec settled his arms too around Magnus’ waist and their whole bodies were touching the other’s.

 

_Wise men say, only fools rush in_

_But I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

They swayed slowly together as Elvis Presley’s voice was heard over stereos. Alec leaned down to press their foreheads together and they both closed their eyes.

 

_Shall I stay, would it be a sin?_

_If I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

Magnus tightened his grip almost unconsciously and moved his head to Alec’s neck. He placed a tender kiss to his jaw and nuzzled to his neck.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

 

The rest of the world seemed to fade away. There were only Magnus and Alec. Two lovers, pressed up together and dancing slowly in the balcony. Magnus wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

_Take my hand, take my whole life too_

_For I can’t help falling in love with you_

 

Alec had his eyes still closed, and felt tears prickle behind his lids. He hoped to stay forever in this very moment. He was sure he would remember this until to the day he would leave this world.

 

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_

_Darling so it goes_

_Some things are meant to be_

 

Magnus raised his head and opened his eyes. Alec opened his eyes too and Magnus’ breath caught in his throat, even after these years, as those hazel eyes looked at him. Magnus raised his hand to brush some of Alec’s hair out of his forehead and looked in his eyes. He whispered the next words of the song.

 

“ _Take my hand, take my whole life too_.” He meant every single word of those, and he knew Alec understood because he had unshed tears in his eyes. Magnus smiled softly and traced Alec’s features with his fingers.

 

“ _For I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_ They had stopped moving at some point. One tear made it’s way down Alec’s cheek and Magnus wiped it away. He hadn’t realised he was crying too, until Alec raised a hand to mimic what Magnus had done seconds ago.

 

“ _For I, can’t help, falling in love, with, you...”_ The last words were almost inaudible as Magnus locked his eyes on Alec’s lips and Alec leaned down, their lips brushing before they kissed. Their tears mixed together and they tasted salt on their lips.

 

Alec’s hands made their way up to cradle Magnus’ face between his hands gently. That simple thing made Magnus’ legs almost giving out. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have his Alexander in his life.

 

They broke the kiss and Alec opened his eyes. He saw Magnus still with his eyes closed, makeup smeared on his cheeks, but he was still the most beautiful person Alec had ever seen.

 

Magnus let out a little sob and opened his eyes. Alec was looking at him with such love that Magnus just fell forward and wound his arms again around Alec’s waist. Alec moved his hand behind Magnus’ hair and held him close.

 

“Don’t ever leave me.” Magnus mumbled in small voice.

 

Alec sighed and leaned his head against Magnus’. “I won’t leave you. I will do everything I can to stay with you forever.” It was a big confession, but he needed to say that. They would need to have long conversations about a lot of things, he knew that. But right now, he just held Magnus tighter.

 

He felt Magnus to let out a shaky breath, “You promise?”

 

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well? How was it?
> 
> Kudos and comments will be appreciated!
> 
> Happy holidays everyone! *kiss*


End file.
